In a control device of a power converter circuit, detecting signals such as output voltage, output current, switch current, etc. are used for calculating a plurality of control elements.
FIG. 8 shows a power conversion system. In this power conversion system, an output voltage eo of a power converter circuit 9 is detected. A control device 8 drives a power conversion switch of the power converter circuit 9.
The control device 8 converts analog output voltage eo into digital voltage value by an A/D converter 81. The A/D converter 81 sends out the digital voltage value E_OUT to a first arithmetic logical unit 8211 and sends out to a second arithmetic logical unit 8212.
A result of an operation (output signal D1) of the first arithmetic logical unit 8211 is sent to an adder 822 of the subsequent stage.
Also, a result of an operation (output signal D2) of the second arithmetic logical unit 8212 is sent to the adder 822 of the subsequent stage, too.
The adder 822 outputs an addition result (output signal D) to a driving signal generation part 83 of the subsequent stage by an operation cycle of the first arithmetic logical unit 8211.
As a preceding patent document, PCT/JP2009/053773 (or U.S. Application Publication No. 2011/0181260) exists.